This invention relates to a dewatering device with two filtering belts comprising two rotating bands guided over drums and a gap limited by the bands for a heap of debris as pressure product guided through this pressure zone, with a supporting means being allocated to one of the bands on that side looking away from the heap of debris.
Dewatering devices with two filtering belts of this kind used for continuous processing of pressure mass into plate-like workpieces are, for instance, known from DE-OS 31 45 085, with belts rotating on pressure rams being allocated to the pressure zone as supporting means.